


You're Supposed to Be Mine (DreamNap)

by Fetish Ball (arsenicarose)



Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Asexual georgenotfound, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is a little nervy, George is the only smart one in this fic, Jealousy, Just a quick something idk, M/M, Needy Sapnap, Sapnap is so whiny and needy, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Whining, bratnap, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/Fetish%20Ball
Summary: Sapnap is really tired of George and Dream being all over each other. It's not because he has a crush on Dream, though.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team SMUT fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056269
Comments: 48
Kudos: 926
Collections: Done Reading, MCYT





	You're Supposed to Be Mine (DreamNap)

It honestly wasn’t fair. Sapnap had known Dream for far longer than George had, and their relationship had always been filled with teasing. Why was it that Dream and George were the ones who were always flirting, always shipped, always fake kissing on streams? Sapnap got some of it, but almost everything was Dream and George, George and Dream.

It was infuriating.

If Sapnap and Dream were alone in a call, he would finally get that connection again. All the flirting, all the fake kinky promises, all the love. He lived for those times. There was no way to push or insist without making it weird, but whenever he could get them alone in a call together, Sapnap was at peace.

It wasn’t that he was jealous or had a crush on Dream or anything. Of course not! He just liked a little attention sometimes.

It got even worse when they all moved in together. Dream and George would be hanging off of each other, practically glued at the hip, while Sapnap would be cold and alone. He rarely got cuddles from either of them, since they were so wrapped up in each other.

Sometimes, when he was lucky, George would go somewhere without Dream. Those were the best days. Those were the days when all the attention would be on him. Dream never did anything overtly sexual, but they would touch all day: cuddles, massages, gentle skin brushing, you name it. They did everything. Sapnap lived for those days, even though he couldn’t just ask Dream for them.

He did not have a crush on Dream, though.

That didn’t stop him from starting to lash out, however. The longer they lived together, the more bitter he became. It felt like George was stealing everything from him, and it was infuriating, since George didn’t even seem to want it. Sure, he would tell Dream he loved him off stream, but he would also get uncomfortable and kill the flirting if it went too far.

Dream never went too far for Sapnap, though. Whenever Dream flirted with him, Sapnap would meet him where he was, and maybe even take it a little farther. Their flirting was much more equal, and it felt _real_ and _good_ to Sapnap. He didn’t have the courage to initiate it too much, but he loved it. Especially if he could make Dream feel flustered.

But, he seriously did NOT have a crush on Dream.

Then, one day, he couldn’t take it. He just kind of broke. George had been straddling Dream all afternoon, basically riding his dick in front of Sapnap’s envious eyes. They were having one of their major cuddle fests, and it was really pissing him off. He found himself getting closed off and snappish, much to the chagrin of both of his friends. Nothing made it better, no matter what they said to him.

Finally, George got tired of it. He abruptly stood and glared at Sapnap, withering the man with his gaze. He needed to head out anyway, so he said, “Well, I better be off, I guess. Later Dream. Later Bratnap.”

“Shut the fuck up, Greg,” Sapnap snapped. He wanted to storm off to his room and throw himself on his bed, but those were the actions of a petulant child, which wouldn’t help his case. It was getting ridiculous, though. If they were going to be like that, did they have to do it in front of him?

“Whatever,” George sighed as he left their house, slamming the front door.

The moment the door closed, Sapnap knew he was in trouble, so he stood and quickly slipped into his room. Dream’s heavy footsteps stomped towards him, following him from the living room and sending genuine fear down his spine.

“Alright, something is up. You have been extra mean to George, and it’s only been getting worse. What the hell is happening?” Dream demanded.

“Nothing! He’s just super fucking annoying!”

“He was literally on his best behavior! He’s so worried that he’s done something to piss you off! He keeps bothering me, trying to figure out what to do, but you won’t even talk to him about it!”

Sapnap scoffed. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“No, I’m done with this, honestly. If I don’t get to the bottom of this right here and now, we are all going into therapy together, or something, because this is ridiculous. What about George pisses you off? It used to be all jokes, but it feels like real malice now! Like, he is asking me if you are going to punch him in his sleep or something!”

“What? No! I would never! I love George! I’m just…”

Dream softened a little, sitting on the bed with him. “I know you love, George, but he’s not feeling it right now, so what’s up?”

Sapnap sighed, burying his face in the covers. “I mean, I get that you guys are close or dating or whatever, but do you have to do _that_ right in front of me?”

“Dating? What? What are you talking about? What are we doing together?”

“Don’t worry about it. Nevermind. Just- Just forget I even brought it up.”

“We’re not dating, Sapnap. Like we are genuinely not. George is ace. Didn’t you know that?”

“George is what?” Sapnap asked, lifting his head again.

“Yeah, George and I just have an understanding. We’re touchy-feely people, you know?”

“Well so am I!” Sapnap pouted.

“Yeah, we tried to include you! But you kept getting uncomfortable and storming off, so we had to stop!”

“I wasn’t uncomfortable, Dream. Not like that.”

“Then what?” Dream sounded like he genuinely wanted to know, but how could Sapnap ever tell him? Especially because it definitely wasn’t about his crush on Dream, which didn’t even exist.

“Don’t worry about it. Just knowing that you two aren’t together makes me feel better. I’ll be good from now on, I promise.”

Dream patted his back, gently, calmingly, for a moment, and Sapnap relaxed into it, leaning against Dream and humming softly.

“Oh… Oh! OH!” Dream said, pulling his hand away.

“What?” Sapnap asked, annoyed that Dream had stopped touching him.

“Sapnap, do you want me to fuck you?”

“WHAT?!” Sapnap screeched, voice cracking, “What are you TALKING about?!” He scrambled across the bed, jamming himself against the wall.

“Sorry, sorry!” Dream put his hands up in surrender. “That was a little blunt, but it sounds to me like you're jealous of George.”

“I am NOT! What the hell are you on, Dream?!”

“Alright, fair enough…” Dream hesitated, gripping his pants with white knuckles, before mumbling, “I mean, I would _definitely_ be down to fuck you, though, if you wanted…”

Sapnap paused his frantic escape to the corner of the bed to look at his friend. Dream was blushing furiously, but he was determined. “You… You would?”

“Oh, yeah definitely, Sap. I mean… Fuck… I know nothing is going to happen with George, but with you… Sometimes I worry I’ll push you too far, and then you’ll run away, like you are right now.”

Sapnap started to crawl back to Dream, peering up at him through his lashes. “You were worried?”

“Yes, I was. But God, I lived for those days we were on our own, just the two of us, and I couldn’t resist you. With no George to distract me, it took all my will power to hold back from trying to rail you, but I couldn’t let you go.”

“Stop fucking with me…”

Dream turned fully to face him. “I’m not fucking with you. I promise.” With that, he carefully took Sapnap’s face in his hands and kissed him.

That was all the encouragement Sapnap needed. He practically pounced on Dream, pushing him onto the bed. This left him straddling Dream, his erect cock right against Sapnap’s ass. “You want to fuck me, Dream?” he asked, voice low with wanting, “Is this for me?” He ground down on the hardness between his legs.

“I do,” Dream gasped, “and it is.”

“Then fuck me, Dream.”

Dream’s hands were everywhere all at once. Sapnap’s shirt was flung off, followed by his belt, and they scrambled against each other to pull off his pants. By the time Sapnap was in just his underwear, he was hard and wanting. Dream ran his hands along Sapnap’s cock, making him gasp.

“Oh, wow, so desperate for me already, huh? You must have really wanted this,” Dream teased, pulling the last article of clothing away.

Sapnap fell out of his underwear, rutting against Dream’s thigh. “Fuck, I guess so… I never even really thought about it…”

“You never thought about it? What about all the bitching at George any time he got near me?”

Sapnap blushed. “I didn’t really know what that was about, to be honest…”

“You’re hopeless,” Dream murmured, but that didn’t stop him from sitting up to kiss the man on his lap.

Sapnap leaned into it immediately, pushing them against the headboard with his eagerness. He never wanted to let Dream go, even though it hadn’t really occurred to him that they should kiss before. It was like Sapnap had to make up for lost time, all the moments they could have been kissing before that moment.

As they kissed, Dream was running his fingers over Sapnap’s naked body, eliciting needy sounds whispered into their locked mouths. Eventually, Dream had to gently pry Sapnap off of him, so he could have a chance to take off his own clothes. Sapnap whined the moment their lips parted, but, as he realized what Dream was doing, he stopped complaining and started to help him strip.

Then, they were both completely nude and in awe of it. The expanses of exposed skin forced them both to pause for a moment, taking in the sight that each of them had wanted so secretly they couldn’t admit it to themselves.

“I can’t believe we haven’t done this before,” Sapnap mused, tracing rosy lines into Dream’s skin.

“I can! You were so repressed about what you wanted, Sap. It’s a wonder we _ever_ got this far.”

“I’m not repressed anymore… Fuck me, Dream, please?”

“Well, when you ask that nicely. Lube?”

Sapnap reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a bottle, before tossing it to Dream.

Both of them were impatient and eager. Sapnap had been sure that he had been alone in the secret wanting, but as Dream desperately and clumsily tried to swipe the lube on his cock, it became clear that both of them were needy for it.

“Okay, I’m ready for you,” Dream breathed.

Sapnap positioned himself above Dream’s dick and sank down slowly. It was big, and part of him wished they had used fingers first, but he wanted it so badly he couldn’t wait. He settled for a graduated decent that allowed him time to adjust, even though it was torture for both of them, until he sank down to the hilt.

Their eyes met in shock. Were they really doing this? Finally? Dream pushed up, causing Sapnap’s eyes to flutter. Yes, they were doing this.

Sapnap started to bounce on Dream, pulling himself almost all the way off before slamming back down. For someone who had never had something in his ass before, he was taking it incredibly well, though it might have helped that it felt _amazing._ Dream was matching his rhythm, thrusting up to meet Sapnap as he fell down.

Sapnap was making the most obscene noises too. The swears, moans, gasps, and _whines_ that dripped from between his lips were so delectable that Dream couldn’t resist leaning in to drink them up, kissing Sapnap into a wild frenzy.

“Fuck, Dream… Feels so good… Wanted you so long…” Sapnap mumbled between kisses.

“Yeah? You like this, baby? You like sitting on my cock?”

“Yes, oh fuck yes, I love it!” His voice bounced with him, and every time he landed, it would break little.

Dream started to kiss across his cheek and down his neck, pressing his lips into the hollows of Sapnap’s throat, which made him _whimper_ and writhe deliciously.

“Fuck, Dream, please!”

“Please what?” Dream panted.

“More, just, please!”

“Whatever you need, Sap.” Dream flipped them over, so he was on top, and started to fuck Sapnap right into the bed. The new angle allowed for a lot more thrust on Dream’s part, and he was pounding Sapnap into the mattress as hard as he could.

“Oh God, please, oh fuck, I’m- AH! I’m so- I’m gonna-” Sapnap couldn’t even get the words out.

“Cum for me then! Show me how much you love it!”

Sapnap came explosively, spraying across his own chest as he squirmed beneath Dream. It felt so good, so right, to finally be doing this, and that made his orgasm even better.

Dream followed soon after, his hips stuttering in their rhythm as he shot his load into Sapnap’s tight ass. Then, he collapsed on top of Sapnap. They lay together, panting in the fading light of day, stuck in a stunned silence. It almost felt surreal that they had finally managed to do it, but satisfying. Sapnap felt more at peace than he had in a long time. They lay like that for a while, just savoring the come down and the peace.

Then, a knock at the door. “You guys done? Can I come in?” George asked.

“We’re naked!” Sapnap cried out, voice cracking.

“I don’t care about that, just cover yourselves with a blanket.”

“Dude, weird!”

Dream was laughing. “He’s seen both of us in underwear, covered by sheets isn’t that different.”

“We literally just fucked, though!” Sapnap hissed.

“I don’t care that you just fucked, honestly,” George interjected nonchalantly.

Sapnap’s eyes bulged. Who the fuck was _this_ George? “Fine, freak, come on in.”

George walked in, barely looking up from his phone as he scrolled through whatever social media. “So you finally did it, huh? I told you this was the issue, Dream.”

“Yeah, I guess you were right…”

“What?!” Sapnap demanded, incredulously, “Dream said you thought I was mad at you!”

“I did! And then I started to realize you were meanest to me when I was cuddling with Dream. You’re never weird if it’s just the two of us.” George looked up from his phone, his eyes catching their mussed appearance and ruddy cheeks. “Glad you two finally did it. I was really getting tired of being snapped at.”

“Oh my God, George,” Sapnap mumbled, burying his face in Dream’s chest, while Dream wheezed away.

“You know you are oblivious when the asexual person has to point it out though. Come on guys.” George was grinning now, and he sat on the foot of the bed.

“Fuck off, George.”

“No, I think that’s _your_ job.”


End file.
